


Конкистадор

by honeyoatbread



Category: EXO (Band), VIXX
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Past Lives, Religious Guilt, Spanish Conquest of the Aztec Empire - Freeform, Temptation, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:21:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26050306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyoatbread/pseuds/honeyoatbread
Summary: Над Теночтитланом величаво поднимается солнце — и всего его света мало, чтобы выхватить Рави из тьмы.
Relationships: Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Lu Han, Kim Wonshik | Ravi/Han Sanghyuk
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Конкистадор

**Author's Note:**

> Курсивом выделена речь на науатле, языке ацтеков.

Дебютный роман Ким Воншика был обречён на успех – а иначе как объяснить тот факт, что работа никому не известного автора была выпущена в затратном твёрдом переплёте, да ещё и огромным тиражом. Рискованный шаг издателя оказался оправданным, так как в скором времени пришлось выпускать в продажу дополнительный тираж, а затем ещё один – с восторженными комментариями литературных критиков из авторитетных газетных изданий и маститых бумагомарателей Кореи на обороте. 

Национальный бестселлер на Западе был встречен даже более, чем благосклонно. Хвалили всё, от таланта молодого романиста до стильной обложки, от поразительной исторической точности до необычной трактовки. Неудивительно, что рецензии, призывающие вернуться с небес на землю и не боготворить слепо нового бога романистики, появились очень скоро. Часть из них была не лишена рационального зерна, и лейтмотивом проходила одна простая мысль: автору повезло оказаться на волне мировой моды, и его сенсационная историческая гей-драма, как её окрестили в прессе, в сущности, не представляет из себя ничего особенного, пусть и пишет господин Ким неплохо. Другая часть была менее разумна и представляла собой поток оскорблений и возмущений по поводу искажения истории, издевательства над моралью и прочего, прочего.

Что бы ни говорили о романе «Конкистадор», продавался он отлично, а не слышал о нем только глухой. Сегодняшним вечером один из центральных каналов как раз транслировал интервью с его автором. Включивший телевизор в десять минут девятого Хан Санхёк, студент, находящийся под угрозой отчисления и уже всерьёз подумывающий об уходе в армию, не застал начала, а потому не мог с уверенностью сказать, что за важная персона кивает двум ведущим с таким серьёзным видом. Черты его лица, всё же, показались Санхёку смутно знакомыми. Чтобы проверить догадку, он вышел на кухню, где рядом с уже порядком остывшим ужином лежала раскрытая книга с шариковой ручкой между страниц вместо закладки. На обороте книги – фотография этого самого, как оказалось, писаки из ящика. 

«Господин Ким…», - прощебетала было девушка-ведущая, но её перебил коллега. «Может нам стоит называть Вас Ким-сонсенним?». Никому покоя не давало, что автору «Конкистадора» едва исполнился двадцать один год по европейским меркам. Было видно, что тот смутился язвительной реплики, но речь его была спокойна, и о работе над своим детищем он говорил, не оглядываясь на комментарии и вопросы с подвохом.

«Я ведь почти историк, хотя изучаю, вообще-то, не древние цивилизации и не историю южноамериканских цивилизаций. Но, наткнувшись на одни записи, я загорелся идеей показать их всему миру. Нет, нет, я даже не был уверен, что это пойдёт куда-то дальше ящика моего письменного стола. Мне просто повезло». Санхёк так и фыркнул – ему всегда казались откровенно лицемерными подобные фразы, и люди, по той или иной причине умаляющие свои труды и успехи, вызывали в нём только раздражение. «Вы так и пишете в начале книги, что всё это – переработка древних рукописей, и Ваша роль – переводчика, не больше. Тогда у Вас, как у, судя по всему, скромного человека, не возникало мыслей, что слава немного не заслужена?», – ведущий собаку съел на подобных «неудобных» вопросах. 

— Ну и что ты на это скажешь? — Санхёк был занят ужином, который уже несколько минут как перекочевал к телевизору. «Меня не волнует слава – я даже никогда не хотел стать писателем. Я просто хотел, чтобы как можно больше людей узнало эту историю. Я чувствовал, что так должно быть». «Похоже, Вас не на шутку взволновала история героев. Это как-то перекликается с событиями из вашей собственной жизни?» Ким Воншик чуть подался вперед и попросил повторить непонятый им вопрос. Ведущие намекали на повышенное внимание автора к тематике однополых отношений. «Я католик», с улыбкой ответил Воншик, «очень порядочный католик». 

Санхёк не столько любил книги, сколько любил всегда оставаться в курсе происходящего. Ну и, совсем чуточку, он вёлся на поводу у взбесившихся масс-медиа. За три недели он прочитал ровно сорок страниц, и пока что не понимал, что же такого экстраординарного все нашли в «Конкистадоре». Нет, оно, конечно, интересно, но ему бы сейчас подумать о делах куда более важных, а то предки ему уши оторвут за «выдающиеся успехи» в учёбе. В конце концов, он теперь прикидывал, как тяжело ему будет адаптироваться к армейскому распорядку. Ещё он боялся, что там невкусно кормят и будет меньше времени на интернет. 

Больно кольнуло в грудной клетке – у Санхёка чуть искры из глаз не посыпались. Пару секунд он так и стоял с чашкой в руке, которую нес кинуть в раковину, прислушиваясь к ощущениям своего тела. Приступ ипохондрии прошёл довольно быстро, но какая-то неясная тревога всё же испортила его планы лечь спать пораньше. Сна у него ни в одном глазу не было, и даже затея почитать что-нибудь, лишь бы мозг «устал» и позволил отдохнуть, казалось ненадёжной. Чего доброго, затянет, потому что иногда так бывало, и будет он встречать рассвет с красными глазами, зато с дочитанной книгой.

Очень долго горели этой ночью окна тысяч людей, таких же страдальцев, как Санхёк. Проблемы со сном возникли у ещё пары сотен нерадивых студентов, десятков бухгалтеров, у которых горели сроки подачи отчетов, девушек, всерьёз расстроенных тем, что тот самый мальчик не смотрит в их сторону, девочек, которые были слишком счастливы, чтобы тратить время на сон. Причин ругаться на бессонницу предостаточно, и даже стремительно прославившийся романист Ким Воншик всё ёрзал в своей постели, думая, что сегодняшнее интервью было провальным, а сам он так и не смог сказать все, чего хотел.

В университет Санхёк на следующий день опоздал. Никаких нотаций, выговоров и даже просто буравящих взглядов со стороны преподавателя не последовало – тот был едва старше самих студентов и не проявлял большой строгости. Слушать лекцию и конспектировать её было не так уж и мучительно, но Санхёк с самого утра чувствовал себя паршиво. Осталось только дождаться, пока головная боль и иголки в сердце доведут его до белого каления, тогда, может быть, он пойдёт к врачу. 

Когда позвонила мама, пришлось говорить так, будто в нём, Санхёке, только что пробурили скважину бодрости и здоровья. В противном случае пришлось бы терпеть экспресс-обследование по телефону, к тому же, мама была терапевтом, и толк в этом знала. Отбившись от навязчивых вопросов общими фразами, что всё хорошо, он не болеет, всех любит, Санхёк повесил трубку и вздохнул с облегчением. Напряжение его отпустило, хотя и ныло немного под ребрами, что приходится так бессовестно врать. Как бы то ни было, мотивации разгрести завалы и никого не подвести было теперь предостаточно. 

Снова зазвонил телефон, и Санхёк затормозил на пешеходном переходе, доставая из кармана ветровки орущий попсовым рингтоном аппарат. Кто звонил, он даже не успел заметить – очередной укол в грудной клетке заставил сползти его на асфальт, заслоняя зрение грязно-белыми пятнами.

***

Солнце приподнялось на локтях, выглядывая из-за горизонта и внюхиваясь в дым очагов – первые лучи лизнули землю, оставив росяную россыпь, ползком добрались до стен храма и стали взбираться вверх по его плитам. Длинные тени суетливых торговцев, ремесленников и прочих горожан смешивались под их ногами в многоруких и многоногих химер, подобных демонам, звуки и запахи заполоняли эфир, не осмеливаясь постучаться в дворцовые ворота пышных резиденций. Утро пришло в Теночтитлан.

С окраин великой столицы расползались насекомыми люди, спеша по своим делам. Если бы кто-нибудь окинул зорким взглядом этот муравейник с высоты орлиного полета, то он увидел бы, как город захлёбывается в белой пене плащей тильматли. Увидел бы он и цветущие моря, ветви деревьев, застывшие во славу рождения нового дня этого мира, и безмятежную гладь озёрного щита, обнимающую Теночтитлан со всех сторон. Великая столица сверкала в своем строгом великолепии, являясь благословленным богами оазисом жизни. 

В ранний утренний час у входа во временное жилище чужеземных воинов уже стоял и ждал их Сюмин, переговариваясь с двумя стражниками. Охраняли они покой спящих или же присматривали, чтобы те действительно спали? В нескольких десятках шагов от светлой вытянутой постройки, у которой и стояли стражники, из поленьев и веток был сооружен загон, к колышкам которого были привязаны удивительные по меркам стражников создания, похожие на сородичей ланей. Отличались они массивными черепами и крупами, длинными и сильными конечностями, а фырканье, издаваемое ими, не было похоже ни на что, ранее слышанным здешними жителями. 

— _Не нравятся мне они._ — Один из стражников стал переминаться с ноги на ногу, пытаясь избавиться от боли в затекших ступнях. 

— _Спят слишком много, это да,_ — кивнул Сюмин, пропустивший, что неодобрительный возглас был адресован вовсе не людям. Но спорить с ним не стали – чужеземцы, и правда, спали так долго, будто праздность была положена им по крови, хотя мало кто из них выглядел соответствующе. 

Сюмин был первым, кто освоил язык людей, пришедших из-за моря, он был первым и среди тех, кто стал обучать их языку ацтеков. Часть пришлых воинов довольно скоро заговорила на нём, другая же осталась так беспросветно тупа, что могла общаться с теночками лишь при помощи языка жестов и десятка простейших слов. Ум и доброе отношение сыграли с Сюмином злую шутку, сделав его посредником между ацтекской знатью и чужеземцами, находящимся в ответе за то, чтобы из-за недопонимания не возникло проблем. 

Один за другим высыпались умываться на улицу люди – кто босой, в одних штанах и рубахе, а кто уже в полном воинском снаряжении, с самого утра предпочитая потеть под латами. Среди них несколько поздоровались с Сюмином, и он был рад их приветствовать, улыбаясь и желая доброго утра. 

— _Крепок был сон этой ночью, Рави?_

— _Да_. — Белый мужчина решительно выговорил это на языке здешнего народа, науатле, затем стал подыскивать слова, желая, видимо, сказать что-то ещё. — _Книги читал ночью, много. Спал мало, но крепко._ — Сюмин стал радостно кивать. Книги этого жреца, как он про себя прозвал Рави, он помнил. На книги, написанные мудрецами Теночтитлана и других городов они похожи не были – пусть там и были целые листы с мастерски выполненными картинами, большую часть занимала мелкая вязь загогулин и точек, в которой так просто не разобраться. 

— _Когда войны нет, так и нужно делать. Копить силы._ — Сюмин коснулся плеча белого жреца, затем коснулся пальцами его лба. Физическая сила и ум, вот что он имел в виду, иллюстрируя свои слова жестами. Рави кивнул, соглашаясь. Дальше разговор не заладился, а рассуждать о войне у него желания не было. Он обернулся, выискивая кого-то взглядом. Сюмин, заметив, тоже стал рыскать взглядом среди чужеземцев.

— _Твой брат, он там._

— _А-а?.. Спасибо._

— _Ты искал кого-то другого?_ — На лице Сюмина отразилось искреннее недоумение.

— _Нет, все верно. Я пойду к нему._

Юношу, к которому направился Рави, мало кто бы решился назвать ему братом, так мало сходства в них было. Пусть и такой же высокий, как Рави, он был уже в плечах, хотя это вряд ли можно было заметить при первой встрече, увидев его в полном обмундировании. И лицо его было совсем другим, не как у Рави, – большие глаза и нос на маленьком лице, женские губы, выдающиеся скулы. При этом был чётко очерчен квадратный подбородок, в противовес мягким линиям, обрамлявших лицо Рави. Сочетание черт его лица носило на себе оттенок капризной решительности и упрямства.

— Ну что, давайте бездарно потратим ещё один день! — Юноша звонко засмеялся, хлопая по плечу рядом стоящего собрата. 

— Сегодня рыночный день, можно…

— Предлагаешь купить мне у них что-нибудь? — В голоcе юноши сквозила откровенная издевка. — Купить то, что и так принадлежит мне, всем нам? Хорошо, давай повеселимся. Пойдем выменивать стеклянные бусы на золото. Кто-нибудь идёт с нами? — Желающих не нашлось. — Видишь, Рави, только тебе могла прийти в голову такая мысль. 

— Если у тебя это вызывает столько недовольства, я могу пойти сам. С Сюмином.

— Если будешь проводить столько времени с теночками, обрастешь клыками и перьями. Я же сказал, что пойду. — Юноша направился прямиком к загону, чтобы не обременять себя пешей прогулкой.

— Хёк, ты на лошади распугаешь всех.

— И это должно меня остановить.

— Учти, заступаться за тебя только потому, что ты такой болван, я не собираюсь.

— Я запомню эти слова и повторю их тебе, когда ты в очередной раз влезешь разбираться, даже если не просят. Сюмин, эй! _Сюмин_! — стоящий поодаль воин обернулся, кивком здороваясь с ещё одним своим знакомым. — _Ты боишься лошадей?_

— _Нет, не боюсь. Но людей сегодня в городе много, даже пешему будет сложно пройти._

— Вот дьявольщина же.

День обещался быть жарким, и от этого не спасали ни тенистые сады, ни озеро, окружающее город. Сквозь густой запах цветов, окутавший улицы, приходилось пробираться, как через джунгли – он раздражал обоняние, зрение, выпаривал кровь и застревал колючками в жилах. Так это чувствовал Рави, невзлюбивший теночтитланские сады и здешнюю непрекращающуюся весну. Идущий по правую руку от него Сюмин всерьез был обеспокоен состоянием светлокожего жреца, хотя поверить в то, что кого-то может так воротить от воздуха, было сложно. 

— И чего это они так оборачиваются на нас? — Хёк поёжился. — Шею они свернуть себе, похоже, не боятся.

— Кто-то здесь слишком самовлюблённый и не видит дальше своего носа. Я бы сказал, что смотрят скорее на Сюмина.

— С чего бы это?

— С того, что он воин клана ягуаров.

Некоторые проходящие мимо теночки продолжали посматривать на них, наспех соскальзывая взглядами на землю, а Хёк теперь нарочно пытался проследить за каждым из них, из упрямства не желая верить на слово Рави. Чем ближе к рынку, тем медленнее становился поток желающих сторговаться. Нетерпеливость гнала Хёка вперед, отвлекая на золотые ожерелья и массивные обручи браслетов, горсти драгоценных камней, собранные в бусы, сосуды и рулоны разрисованных тканей, до тех пор, пока не столкнулся с человеком лоб в лоб, едва не сбив того с ног. 

Будь это просто разиня, Хёк обошёлся бы ругательством, которое тот всё равно бы не понял, но глаза, в которые сейчас он смотрел чуть ли не с ненавистью, были ему знакомы, равно как и равнодушное выражение губ, гордо поднятый подбородок, осанка и бледно-голубой плащ, усыпанный белыми цветами, в который было облачено всё это. К горлу подступило раздражение.

— О, _принц_ , что это с твоим лицом? — В голосе Хёка зазвучала сдавленная хрипотца. — Ах, что же это я такой бестактный – у принца же всегда такая образина. Что же ты молчишь? Не понимаешь? — Его не удостоили даже взгляда, смотря поверх него, как сквозь пустое место. Подошедший Рави схватил его за плечо и стал что-то нашептывать – судя по всему, шипеть, что Хёка ждут большие неприятности, если он продолжит просто выглядеть так дерзко, а Сюмин на секунду нахмурился, только уже спустя мгновение на его лбу было ни единой складки, как и ни единого облака в небе. — Рави, не лезь, — отрезал Хёк, так и не сводивший откровенного взгляда со столь ненавистного ему человека.

Принца Теночтитлана звали Каем, и конкистадоров изрядно радовали имена, подобные этому – скопления согласных и невозможные слоги пусть и были досадной мелочью, но изрядно смешили, а иногда и выводили из себя и без того обозленных мужчин, желавших обрести достойный кров над головой, золото и женщин, но не имевших возможности заполучить их здесь и сейчас. Причин для возникновения стычек было великое множество, и только речи командиров могли как-то сдерживать испанцев. Но Хёк не был намерен сдерживать себя хоть чуть-чуть в своей ненависти, которой никто не мог дать достойное объяснение. «Этот дикарь вызывает у меня желание вмазать по его личику, вот и всё», сплёвывал Хёк и огрызался на любую шутку по этому поводу. 

— Рави, смотри, он стоит, как тупой осел и даже не думает отойти в сторону.

— Хёк, тебе лучше отойти самому.

— А то что?

— А то Лухань вырежет тебе сердце. — Сюмин встал между Хёком и Каем, оттесняя первого назад. Добродушно озвученная угроза заставила сползти ухмылку с лица Хёка, который всё не мог решить, было ли это шуткой или настоящим предостережением. Так неожиданно лишившийся остроумия, он только кусал теперь губы, пытаясь не выглядеть слишком обиженным. Кай при виде Сюмина осклабился и что-то тихо ему сказал, достаточно интимно и, кажется, миролюбиво, чтобы Хёк позеленел от такой разительной перемены. Впрочем, сказать он больше ничего не успел – Рави уже толкал его вперед и куда-то в сторону, чтобы затем помолчать о том, что он правда в последний раз спасает шкуру этого остолопа. Одними губами выведенное «извини» Рави в адрес Кая, Хёк увидеть не мог – и хорошо, только снова рассвирепел бы.

— _И зачем ты сказал про Луханя? Теперь этот ребенок не уснет от страха._ — Кай усмехнулся. 

— _Но ведь это же чистая правда._

— _Да ты же сейчас лопнешь от гордости._

Хёк шёл, выругиваясь так, как мог тому научиться только в сборище бродяг и проходимцев, от чего его спутник устало вздыхал и уже начинал думать, как по возвращению оправдываться перед сестрой этого изрыгающего проклятия юнца. Когда они только отплывали от берегов Испании, Хёк вёл себя куда благоразумнее и спокойнее, и его выходки не причиняли никому неудобств – удивительно, как он оказался одержим золотом. Как щен, он желал вцепиться в самую большую и мясистую кость, даже если это было ему не под силу. А Рави оставалось только молиться за него перед Богом и вытаскивать из очередной передряги. Потом, втайне от Хёка, он навестит Кая и извинится за сегодня. 

— Поперёк горла, вот где у меня эти дикари.

— Твой гнев ничего не решит. Ты разучился ждать? Или уже забыл, что остался всего месяц?

— Рави, мы плыли сюда не для того, чтобы ждать. Я плыл сюда не за этим. Какой смысл смотреть на этих разряженных дикарей, ночуя в хлеву? Скажи мне, любезный друг. Мы могли подавить их тогда, когда только вошли в город. Целых полгода мы просиживаем без дела. 

— Всего месяц, правда. Это уже решено, главное, чтобы теночки не заподозрили.

— Если заподозрят, откладывать не получится, и… — Хёк представил себе последствия, к которым мог привести чей-то непомерно болтливый язык и усмехнулся. Встретив на себе обеспокоенный взгляд Рави, он, впрочем, сразу же скис. — Я же не такой тупица, в самом деле. Но я намерен как следует повеселиться этот месяц.

— Если ты намереваешься развлекаться, задирая здешнюю знать, хочу, чтобы ты знал – я не одобряю. Хёк, Хёк… Они же не будут терпеть тебя вечно. Сейчас они не воспринимают тебя всерьёз, но может статься так, что… — Рави осёкся. 

— Не воспринимают всерьёз, значит.

— Я только хотел сказать, что они достаточно миролюбивы, но до поры до времени.

— Хах, ты думаешь, что я поверю? Нет уж, ты хотел сказать, что они считают меня мальчишкой. Может, ты тоже считаешь меня неразумным младенцем, а, Рави? — Интонации в голосе Хёка не допускали никаких сомнений в ответе. Оставалось только солгать или промолчать, и оба варианта Рави не подходили. — Вот увидишь, я покажу, что уже давно стал мужчиной. 

— Храни тебя Господь.

— И ещё, Рави. Ты всегда мне будешь лучшим другом, братом и наставником, но я не ищу твоего одобрения. — В ответ Хёку достался короткий кивок, и, оставшись этим довольным, он развернулся и стал удаляться прочь, не расположенный более для прогулок с кем-либо. Рави не нужны были напоминания вроде услышанного только что – многолетняя дружба научила его многому, и вряд ли кто-то мог знать Хёка лучше него. Но знать не значит учиться, и любая сильная привязанность сочетается с учением жизненных уроков так же скверно, как и учёный муж с мясною лавкой. 

До конца дня было далеко. Даже не смоченный кровью, огненный диск продолжал свой путь по небесному куполу, взирая на людей так же снисходительно-равнодушно, как и все когда-то жившие императоры Теночтитлана. Держа у лица носовой платок, чтобы не задохнуться цветенью, подобно снегу повисшей между небом и землёй, Рави шёл по широкой, ровной, как и все дороги города, тропе к месту, где имел обыкновение видеться с одним из наиболее приятнейших ему людей, встреченных в этом обособленном уголке мира. Решив не медлить, он шел извиняться за своего норовистого друга.

***

Со стороны Рави было глупо рассчитывать на то, что ему тут же удастся застать Кая, ведь, в конце концов, они совсем недавно столкнулись в городе. Надо было полагать, что принц Теночтитлана сейчас был чем-то занят, и на сколько минут или, что вероятнее, часов могло затянуться ожидание – неизвестно. Миновав скорее сад и будучи пропущенным стражниками в импровизированный зал для приёма гостей, Рави приготовился ждать стоя – софы, кресла или просто деревянной лавки аудиенция у столь важной особы попросту не предусматривала. Внутри было довольно темно – оставалось только представить, как мерцают в тусклом освещении золотые ожерелья на шеях хозяев и их гостей, как запахи благовоний ложатся на сухие травы и занавесями разделяют комнаты. 

— _Отведи меня к зверинцу_ , — стражник, время от времени с беспокойством заглядывающий в зал, кивнул и велел следовать за ним. Зверинец было бы вернее назвать птичьим вольером – щебетали и царапали ветки попугаи, райские птицы, туканеты, орлы, скучали по морскому воздуху чайки. Было здесь множество других птиц: часть из них была похожа на дроздов и щеглов, немало было по-настоящему удивительных, с причудливо ярким оперением. Присев у одного из вольеров, Рави достал из небольшой сумки крохотную книжицу в кожаном переплёте и небольшую баночку чернил, походный вариант, бывший всегда при нём.

«Приплыв к этим благословленным Господом Богом берегам, пробираясь сквозь немыслимые заросли, которые, по нашим скромным предположениям, говорили о нетронутости этих мест человеческой дланью, мы и представить не могли, что наткнёмся на столь будоражащую воображение цивилизацию. Мы поразились дворцам и роскоши, не смогли сдержать удивлённого вздоха, столкнувшись с племенем, взирающим на собственное богатство как на какой-то пустяк. Они грубы и наивны, умны и не лишены божественной искры – пусть они и упрямы в своей детской вере в пантеон идолов, совершенно очевидно, что Сын Божий ступал по этой земле, оставив легенды. Они называют себя мешика, и они верят, что были изгнаны из Ацтлана – Рая». 

Рави перечитал написанное, недовольно хмурясь. Ему казалось, что сколько бы строк он не оставил в своем дневнике, как бы не перекраивал фразы, ему не удастся передать восхищение Теночтитланом. Это город для него был подобен дикому, необузданному ребенку, прекрасному в своей непосредственности, и Рави нравилось это знакомство. Возможно, привыкший быть старшим братом и отцом для Хёка, он начинал и к этому городу относиться с частицей подобного трепета. 

— _Я заставил себя ждать?_ — Голос Кая вырвал его из мыслей. Два невесомых поклона – как дань уважения друг к другу. 

— _Вовсе нет, я даже не успел заскучать._

— В любом случае, прими мои извинения.

— Я смотрю, принц усвоил довольно много. — Кай рассмеялся – все же, ацтекская знать не имела привычки отвечать комплиментом на комплимент, да и не было это так необходимо. — _Это я пришёл извиняться за своего брата. Этот ребенок, он…_

— _Он забавный. И слишком вспыльчивый. Назойливый комар – что он сделает? Я даже не злюсь, будь спокоен._ — Рави поджал губы, кивая. — _Я задел твои чувства к нему? Просто знай, что я отношусь к его выходкам, как к детским забавам, и не только я._

— _Примерно это я себе и представлял. Но постараюсь, чтобы впредь он всё же не доставлял неудобств._

— _Твоё слово многое для меня значит, Рави, и ты не предашь моего доверия. Ты хороший жрец, Рави._

— _Снова «жрец»? Я все чаще слышу, что теночки так говорят обо мне._

 _— Не думал, что настанет день, когда кто-то откажется от касты жреца._ — Взгляд у Кая пронзительно глубокий и спокойный. Если бы Рави нужно было с чем-то сравнить его, он, пожалуй, вызвал бы из памяти ассоциации с вековыми секвойями и потёртой корой, вобравшей в себя историю неба и земли. Принц Теночтитлана был даже младше его, но ничто в нём не выдавало юношу его лет; зрелость Кая была уважаема Рави, хотя и печалила его сердце, стоило только вспомнить Хёка. — _Ты хочешь продолжить нашу прошлую беседу?_

 _— Да, разумеется. Это было бы просто великолепно._ — Рави приготовился конспектировать услышанное, чтобы вплести потом яркими нитями в свой рассказ. Заметив косой взгляд в сторону своих записей, он решился на предложение. — _Если принцу будет интересно, я могу научить его письменности._ — Губы Кая дрогнули в едва заметном изломе; он покачал головой.

— _Не думаю, что в этом есть необходимость._

Кай стал рассказывать – как и в прошлые их с Рави встречи, это были легенды, сказки, но и незыблемая истина о великих людях и богах, присматривающих за этими землями. Кай стал рассказывать о Ээкатле – боге-покровителе, боге-неудачнике, заложнике своей любви к мешика. Он увлёк своих детей в пляску и стал петь им песни о мире и любви, он поил их праведностью, и в его волосах горело Солнце. Ээкатль был предан и изгнан, но его дети до сих пор верят, что он вёрнется – в божественной ярости, чтобы потомки его врагов поплатились за подлость праотцов. Самому праведному из богов никогда не переставали приносить жертвы – вонзали в хрупкие тельца бабочек иглы и возносили в небо молитвы – смотри, Ээкатль, мы следуем твоей воле, мы стали лучше. Кай рассказывал, а Рави торопливо записывал, хотя плавная речь рассказчика позволяла не спешить и успевать оставлять заметки. 

Теночтитланские боги неба, земли и нижнего мира были яркими, как детские рисунки, чудными и страшными. Во многом они были капризны, мстительны и жестоки, но продолжали лучиться силой и благородством – удивительное смешение красок. Рави думалось, что в этом, всё же, нет ничего удивительного – люди всегда выбирали богов по своему образу и подобию. Мысли густо разрастались, подобно мху, а чернильная вязь расплывалась рисунками. За одним рассказом следовал второй, порой Рави встревал, чтобы задать мучивший его вопрос или уточнить что-то, рассказывал об Испании и радовался, когда ему удавалось заметить в глазах собеседника интерес. Часы сыпались к вечеру не спеша, пока сумерки вдруг не навалились плотным облаком. 

— _Ты так жаден, Рави,_ — Кай рассмеялся. — _Скоро мне придется самому выдумывать истории, чтобы как-то тебя развлечь. Но не сегодня. Твои братья, должно быть, уже волнуются._ – В любезности Каю отказать было сложно, и его ласковая просьба окончить визит вызвала у Рави улыбку. Мужчина вроде Кая мог бы с легкостью поставить на место любого задравшего нос аристократа на светском балу в Толедо.

— _Благодарю за беседу. Я в долгу у тебя._ — Кай легко кивнул и велел одному из стражников проводить гостя к выходу. 

Пока Рави проводил время, заслушиваясь рассказами теночтитланского принца, Хёк заливал обиду, горевшую в его сердце, вином. Привезённые на корабле бочки вскоре опустели, пришлось привыкать к здешнему пойлу – мутному перебродившему соку агавы. Но алкогольные пары не могли успокоить внутреннего огня, но и не были настолько креплёны, чтобы сжечь его дотла – Хёк чувствовал себя всё более и более паршиво. 

Он знал, что слишком юн, особенно в сравнении с прочими, и он знал, что это очевидно для каждого, даже для самого мерзкого отброса. Вырвавшись из прежней жизни, он лелеял мечты, что отныне всё будет иначе – он сможет стать кем-то значительным, уважаемым, отважным, но клеймо бесполезного капризного ребенка было выжжено на его коже слишком добротно, чтобы как-то избавиться от него. И Рави… Хёк бы скорее отрезал себе язык, поджарил и съел, чем признался, что был слишком груб по отношению к своему лучшему, и, надо признать, единственному другу. Он нисколько не лгал, говоря, что не ищет его одобрения, но теперь в нём не переставала тлеть горечь – а что, если он тем самым задел его? Что, если Рави не простит за так глупо сорвавшиеся с губ слова? Смех Хёка прокатился по земле, сотрясая юноше плечи, превратившись потом в нечто, похожее на крик и оборвавшееся хрипотцой. 

— Да этот… Баран божий… Не простить? Он? Меня? — Хёк не мог прекратить смех, дьявольский и холодный, превращающий в камень огонь, разгоревшийся в нём этой ночью. — Да вы только подумайте, чтобы он… Эй вы, все! Вы хоть представляете, что за поистине ангельский мужчина находится среди нас? Слушайте все меня, слушайте! Так вот… Ангел, да… С белыми-белыми такими крыльями… Не трогать его, поняли? Вы, остолопы, да, вы. Убью любого, кто замарает. А ты что рот раззинул, дубина? — Любезность Хёка не осталась без ответа, и тут же один из мужчин, захмелевший не меньше Хёка, кинулся на него с кулаками. Разнимать их никто не стал, зачем же? Под многоголосое улюлюканье они били друг друга, сбивая кулаки в кровь, пока кто-то все же не додумался растащить этих озверевших псин; среди этих людей оказался и Рави, как раз подоспевший к их лагерю. 

— Рави, как ты тут вообще…

— Закрой рот. — Рави, присев на землю к Хёку, смотрел на его уже начавшее опухать лицо и не мог сдержать раздраженного тона. — Иди и умойся сейчас же, а то я дотащу тебя до первого же канала и пну тебя в него.

— Рави… — Интерес к пьяной драке прошел у всех так же быстро, как и появился, так что Рави был единственным, кто остался рядом. — Это всё правда поперёк горла у меня, понимаешь? Как будто кость застряла и дышать не даёт, а я прокашляться совсем никак не могу, и колет она меня, колет. — Хёк повис на друге, начав тихонько всхлипывать. — Я не хотел, чтобы так было, никогда не хотел, правда. Прости меня за то, что я такой ублюдок, Рави. — Всхлипы становились все чаще; Рави опустил руку на голову плачущему Хёку и стал гладить по волосам, шептать, чтобы тот успокоился.

— Надрался и ревёшь теперь. — Тёплыми руками обняли Хёка и прижали к себе – пусть в этом отцовском жесте он почувствует себя в безопасности, пусть его только сбившаяся с пути душа перестанет страдать. — Тише, Хёк, плачь, сколько влезет. Это ничего страшного, это скоро пройдёт. Я с тобой, Хёк. 

— Я совсем безнадёжный, правда? 

— Нет, не правда.

— Врёшь ты мне, не со зла врёшь, но я точно знаю – безнадёжный я, хуже не куда, а ты правда баран божий… Жалеешь меня, значит. Иди ты к черту тогда. — Рави пришлось держать Хёка ещё крепче, чтобы тот не вырывался, силы у него хватило. После нескольких секунд сопротивления тело стало обмякать в руках и, кажется, Хёк совсем успокоился, перестав даже всхлипывать. Его глаза прикрыла дремота, а Рави, взвалив его на себя, потащил в казарму укладывать спать, хотя, быть может, проспаться на свежем воздухе было бы для Хёка полезнее. 

Наутро он даже не вспомнит, как слаб был вчера, как пытался встать на колени, извиняясь за грехи, о которых подозревал в себе так же смутно, как и новорожденный слепенький щенок, как из его глаз на сухую траву падали слёзы, и как со смешками на него смотрели товарищи. Наутро он не вспомнит, что говорил ему в утешение Рави, как убаюкивал на руках, и с какой нежностью смотрел на успокоенные черты лица. Спящий Хёк выглядел кротким и нежным, словно до утра его отпустила злоба этого мира.

***

Лунный круг закоптило дыханием; последние огни Теночтитлана погасли, раздавленные мраком, оставившим взамен звезды. Глазам легко привыкнуть к сумраку летней ночи, только угольные тени размазываются по коже. Благоухание свежести осело на окнах и стало заползать под двери, задувая в голые ноги.

— _Ты так и сказал?.._

— _Да, я сказал, что ты вырежешь ему сердце. Даже не успел описать, как именно, а он уже приготовился к смерти._

— _Теперь ты пугаешь моим именем не только детей, да ещё и без повода. Я скоро начну злиться._

— _Даже не видя, я знаю, ты сейчас улыбаешься._ — Сюмин вытянул руку, чтобы на ощупь найти лицо Луханя и проверить свою догадку. Кончики пальцев нащупали подбородок и поползли вверх, задев тонкий поперечный шрам, и чуть выше – линия сомкнувшихся губ. Всё, как он и думал – они растянулись полумесяцем с острыми уголками-рогами, задравшимися вверх. Прикосновение пальцев к губам обратилось в легковесное касание губ к пальцам – Сюмин отдёрнул руку.

— _Ты опять?_

— _Это ты опять._

Лухань придвинулся ближе, Сюмин сделал так, чтобы расстояние между ними не сократилось вовсе, но даже и не подумал отодвинуться совсем или встать, выйти на улицу, покинув место их встречи. Ещё чуть-чуть, и Лухань почти нависал над ним.

— _Ты же это специально, лис._

— _Что-то не припомню, чтобы мой шлем украшала лисья голова._

— _Мне и без того видно, кто ты есть._ — Потянувшись к лентам, державшим на плечах Сюмина шиколли – тунику, он стал теребить и тянуть их вниз. 

— _Я могу это сделать сам,_ — резко выдохнул Сюмин. Стоило только потянуть сильнее, и ленты распустились, приоткрыв ключицы. Шиколли была снята и положена в сторону; чтобы спустить короткие штаны, нужно было приподняться на бёдрах, а Лухань уже нетерпеливо дышал ему в шею.

— _Быстрее._ — Ответом послужило только сдавленное фырканье. 

Хищные поцелуи оставляли укусы на коже, рискующие завтра превратиться в шрамы, недостойные репутации воинов – не в их обстоятельствах, но Лухань не постесняется потом показать неровные красные борозды, тянущиеся с плеч до поясницы. В тонких руках куда больше силы, чем кажется – он с легкостью приподнял Сюмина над их низким грубым ложем, укладывая так, посчитал удобным.

— _Сейчас?_ — Сюмин кивнул.

…В клан ягуара мог попасть лишь выходец из прославленной семьи, и даже сундуки золота, гниющего в дворце, было недостаточно для подобной привилегии. Здесь, как и всё в Теночтитлане, решала кровь, что текла по венам – только она могла нашептать судьбу великого воина, достойного в битве носить шкуру ягуара и быть уважаемым всем городом. Считалось, что только самый достойный по крови мог проявить достаточно отваги, чтобы пленить не меньше четырёх врагов – и поистине велик тот, кому бы это удалось в одной битве. Считалось, что дух ягуара передаётся с последним вздохом сильного воина его сыну, и с этим наследством юноша вступает в мир особенно гордо – как настоящий хищник.

Лухань входил в клан ягуара. Лухань был первым из своего рода, кто входил в клан ягуара. 

Сын трусливого воина, он был тонок и поразительно слаб – так, по крайней мере, казалось всем остальным. Хрупкие кости, тонкая шея, не сходящая с лица улыбка, подобная невесомым восточным ветрам, ничто в нём не пророчило человека, способного вернуться с Цветочных войн с девятью пленниками – по одному на каждый круг подземного мира. Его сила и удача разгневали сердца многих, но нашлись и те, кто восхитился им и принял. Первым стал Кай – и доверие принца стало для воина лестным подарком небес, так открыто заявивших о своей благосклонности.

Расцветали пышным цветом бутоны и осыпались в корзины, стекали в масла, проливались дожди и губили урожаи, сменяясь сухой бесснежной зимой; всё чаще рядом с именем Луханя звучало второе – «Сюмин». Он, будучи причисленным к аристократии, не спешил обещать протекторат или безвременную кончину злоупотребляющим сплетнями, как это делал Кай – Сюмин просто всегда был рядом, вовремя изворачиваясь, не позволяя Луханю касаться его слишком часто. «Я не высокомерен. Я так воспитан», пытался объяснить он, а Лухань прямо говорил, что считает это глупой игрой, так же прямо, как и то, что он обязательно заполучит его, и плевать на запреты знати. 

Лухань пленил настойчиво и часто, пока попытки отдёрнуть руку, сжать плотно губы и сделать вид, будто ничего не происходит, не превратились в дурную привычку – и ничего более. Месяц в небе разбухал влажными туманами, а по морю в Теночтитлан плыли конкистадоры, когда Сюмин шептал завоевавшему ему упрямцу, что будет пугать его именем всех, кто посмеет просто посмотреть в его сторону.

***

У Рави в руках – нательный крестик, когда-то принадлежавший Хёку; пять зим и лет прошло с тех пор, как они поклялись быть друг другу братьями по кресту и обменялись крохотными, но столь важными для них обоих символами преданности. Он сжал его в кулаке, нашёптывая молитву.

— Господи, прости мне мои прошлые грехи, даруй мне милость не совершать их снова и от всего сердца прощать ближнему, чтобы я удостоился приблизиться к Твоей славе. Господи, прости мне грешные мысли и избавь от искушения нечестивыми помыслами, убереги от пламени Преисподней, даруй мне покой, Господи. Через крестное знамение от врагов наших освободи, Господи. Во имя Отца, Сына и Святого духа. Аминь. — Рави посмотрел на спящего рядом Хёка, сжал крест сильнее и стал повторять молитву снова. 

***

Испания – государство, над которым никогда не заходит солнце, освещая площади и широкие мостовые, милосердно заглядывая в грязные переулки рынков и лачуги у самых городских стен. Иногда в Теночтитлане Хёку поутру казалось, что он слышит голос матери, зовущий его умываться и затем завтракать. Смех старшей сестры, её пальцы, вплетённые в его волосы, словно он тряпичная игрушка, рассерженный щебет при виде его сбитых в кровь локтей и коленей – теперь ему не хватало этой ласки. В день отплытия мать благословила его и просила вернуться невредимым, а сестра надела ему на шею свой любимый кулон на удачу – чтобы вспоминал отчий дом и знал, что его всегда ждут. 

Серебро тонкой цепочки путалось часто с простеньким шнурком, на котором болтался крестик Рави. Это было так давно в памяти Хёка, когда оба они были совсем мальчишками. В глазах у Рави всегда бесновался дерзкий огонь, но слишком часто можно было спутать его с подрагиванием свечного фитиля в лампадке. И когда они стояли вдвоем тогда, много лет назад, перед Пьетой в местной церквушке, сердце билось в груди затравленным воробьем, не в силах выдержать одного вида растерзанного Христа на коленях у Богоматери. Глаза Хёку застилало слезами и скорбью, и друг неловко обнимал его, так же ласково, как сестра или мать, и просил не плакать, обещал поделиться сладостями и показать раскидистое дерево за холмом, о котором другие мальчишки не знают. Но успокоиться было слишком сложно, и плечи продолжали трястись, и стыд за девчачьи всхлипы окрашивал румянцем щёки и кончики ушей. В тот день они и обменялись нательными крестиками – под сенью раскидистого дерева, пообещав друг другу стать братьями, которых у обоих до этого прежде не было, а потом у Хёка не переставало щипать глаза, и он упрямо растирал их кулаками.

Отрочество протекало медленно, как мёд в сотах, и беззаботно, как полуденное небо, сменяя рассветы и закаты. Теперь Пьета встала перед глазами Хёка в день свадьбы его сестры, но вряд ли он видел сейчас прикрытые в бреду веки Христа или кровь, красной змейкой стекающую вниз; осанка жениха и фата, скрывающая лицо сестры, счастливые слезы матери – всё это не запомнилось ему. Он дергал Рави за рукав и капризно тянул, что хочет на реку, и раздражался отказам и бегающему взгляду. Хёку хотелось убежать куда дальше, поэтому его выводило из себя, что даже в такой маленькой просьбе ему отчего-то отказывают.

***

Чуть меньше трёх недель оставалось до ночи, когда конкистадоры намеревались окрасить воды озера кровавым багрянцем. Ничто не выдавало в их лицах ожидания истребления теночек, разве что взгляд задерживался на мгновение дольше на золотых ожерельях и браслетах. Над великим храмом повисли, сцепившись, тучи, готовые разразиться тёплым дождем. Издалека казалось, что сам храм поднимается из вод в небеса каменными плитами, уходя широкими лестницами ввысь, в храмы Уитцилопочтли и Тлалока, солнца и дождя. С вершины храма виднелась дорога на запад, прочь из Теночтитлана; она таяла и исчезала в далеких зарослях, танцующих с ветром усыпляюще и монотонно.

В резиденции императора народа мешика сегодня было многолюдно, и аскетичные покои, слишком грубые и простые, чтобы их назвать достойными этой империи, были украшены сегодня не изысканными гобеленами, коврами, тяжёлыми канделябрами, но собравшимися здесь. Тлатоани, император, был окружен знатью, жрецами и воинами. Сложно было сейчас разглядеть положение этих людей, ведь их плечи были накрыты грубыми плащами – дань уважения и выражение смирения перед великим тлатоани. Но под ними были торжественные одежды, и даже Лухань, привыкший к простым штанам и тунике, выглядел сегодня устрашающе в наряде из шкур ягуаров, а взгляд его был по-кошачьи внимательным и немигающим. Взгляды конкистадоров неизменно останавливались на шлеме в форме головы разъярённого хищника, затем скользили по одеяниям воинов из клана орлов, огибали раскрашенные лица жрецов и пропадали в блеске обсидиановых мечей. 

Выражения лиц собравшихся здесь ацтеков выражали сдержанность и усталость – что могли сообщить им чужеземцы? Чужеземцы, когда было покончено с ритуалами любезности, заявили, что собираются покинуть Теночтитлан – их новость была встречена одобрительным молчанием, вскоре прерванным речью тлатоани. Низкие, грудные звуки вибрировали между висков Кая, похожего в своей неподвижной умиротворенной позе на одну из статуй, выдолбленных из камня во славу бога дождя. Мерными кивками он соглашался с речью императора. Встретившись взглядами с Рави, он позволил себе чуть улыбнуться ему – стало быть, не так уж много историй он успеет рассказать до того рассвета, когда они попрощаются в последний раз. Кажется, чужеземный жрец уже обеспокоен этим – над его лицом повисла туча ещё мрачнее той, что облюбовала вершину храма, и Кай не смог удержать в себе колющей грусти. 

За спиной Рави, как и обычно, стоял его брат – выражение Кая снова стало безликим и холодным, хотя в глубине сердца его самолюбие тешила гримаса, тут же исказившая лицо Хёка. Каждая их встреча, а их было слишком много, чтобы назвать простым совпадением, была молчаливым противостоянием. По крайней мере, так было у Кая – но этот назойливый мальчишка его слабо заботил вплоть до вчерашнего дня, пока не увидел то, чего не следовало. 

Принц Теночтитлана с ранней юности держался особняком от прочих, в том числе от отца, матери и двух старших сестер. Появившаяся затем невеста не смогла разбить камень в его сердце, хотя он думал, немного наивно, что любит её. Необходимость быть с кем-то редко омрачала его жизнь – кажется, одного солнечного диска в высоком небе ему всегда хватало. Кай был достаточно силён духом, чтобы оставаться хозяином самому себе, но его духа хватало и на то, чтобы брать под опеку своей благородной руки тех, кого ему вздумается. Он не был воином по званию, но размашистые орлиные крылья всегда крепко укрывали то, что дорого его сердцу, от чужих глаз и змеиных языков. 

Этот мальчишка, Хёк, был подобен надоедливой мошке, и Кай не хотел бы, чтобы в эти последние дни он своим жужжанием навредил Луханю и Сюмину, забывшихся по несчастью в ночи, среди нежно целующейся листвы. 

Сегодня боги были не на стороне Кая – разве мало жертв было оставлено им на алтарях? Или же рыжеволосый, совсем как Рави, Ээкатль решил проявить благосклонность к более на него похожим, чем мешика, конкистадорам? Он увидел, как Хёк склонился к уху одного из стоящих рядом товарищей, чтобы прошептать что-то, и затем – что-то неуловимое было в жесте Хёка, направленное, кажется, в сторону Сюмина. Смешок, прокатившийся среди конкистадоров, заставил Кая нахмуриться; волна паники поднялась к горлу, где и застыла плотным комом. Сейчас он винил себя за испуг и подозрительность, стараясь не выдавать себя – слишком очевидно было, что этот юнец делает всё ради реакции; а какова она – похвала или брань, неважно. 

Горстка конкистадоров высыпалась в один из просторных коридоров, направляясь к выходу. Кроме главных, парадных коридоров было немало и узких, петляющий, потайных – одним из них воспользовался Кай, вздумавший перехватить Хёка до того, как тот окончательно смешается с идущими. Он ловко выхватил его, идущего позади всех, из потока людей прежде, чем тот успел даже вскрикнуть, и замер, не зная, что сказать. 

— Ну и ну… — Хёк так и присвистнул. С лица медленно отхлынули бледность и испуг. – Чем обязан такой честью? Если ты спутал меня с Рави, то… Да, ты спутал. Какая жалость, _принц_. 

— Молчи.

— Ну ты и гнида. Даже по-человечески научился говорить. — Кай поморщился, не до конца поняв услышанное. Но одних предположений ему хватило с лихвой – тон Хёка выдавал его с головой. 

— Молчи. Я повелеваю молчать. 

— Чт…

— Будешь много болтать – вырву тебе язык. Своими руками. Видишь мои руки? Они оставят тебя навсегда немым. А этот грязный орган я скормлю червям. — Кай проговаривал медленно, тщательно подбирая слова и не отводя взгляда от Хёка, чтобы быть уверенным – тот его понял.

— Кто бы мог подумать, что ты такой разговорчивый. Только вот, _принц_ , сделай одолжение и скажи, о чем я должен молчать?

Послышались голоса – и Кай, и Хёк обернулись, но так и не увидели, чтобы кто-то приближался.

— То, что было позавчера.

— _Принц_ очень заботится о своих подданных. — Губы Хёка расползлись в ухмылке. Недавние события тут же всплыли картиной в воображении – он поморщился. — Или, быть может… — Очередная волна воображения смутила его; теперь принц, стоящий в шаге от него, вызывал мутное отвращение. Кай понял, что за догадка посетила Хёка – на его лице сменились одно за другим выражения озадаченности, смущения и злобы, пока он не вернул себе привычное самообладание. — Так я прав? Такой утонченный, благородный _принц_ , ты знаешь, что твой милый друг Рави тут же отправит тебя в ад, если узнает? У вас же их много, начинай выбирать, может, есть особенный, для содомитов? Ты же понимаешь, что такое «содомит», _принц_? Это тот, кто ложится под мужчину. Как твой дружок, Сюмин. 

Кай сузил глаза, на щеках проступили желваки. Орлиными когтями-пальцами он вцепился в горло Хёка, и в голове у конкистадора пронеслась паническая мысль, что всего одним усилием ему могут сломать трахею, как сухую веточку каблуком ботинка. Более того, он готов был поклясться, что слышит, как из гортани Кая вырывается птичий рокот.

— _Ещё одно слово, и я не сжалюсь над тобой только потому, что ты юн и глуп. И я всё же вырву тебе твой непослушный язык и отрежу уши, которыми ты всё равно не способен услышать самое важное. А пытка огнем, когда твои ступни будут медленно превращаться в иссохшиеся куски мяса, покажется тебе милостью, потому что затем я вспорю тебе живот. Поверь, я сделаю это, не задев твои паршивые внутренности, и умирать ты будешь долго, пока мой клинок не заставит остановиться твое пугливое сердце. Не смей даже надеяться, что для тебя все закончится прежде, чем великое светило трижды окунется в воды озера. А быть может, мальчик, твой бог не покинет тебя и смягчит мне сердце, ведь он милосерден, твой бог, не так ли? И тогда я просто,_ — Хёк почувствовал, как хватка на шее ослабла, и смог наконец-то сделать глубокий вдох, тут же застыв; рука Кая теперь крепко сжимала его мужское достоинство через лён штанин, — _Не оставлю тебе другого выбора, кроме как ложиться под мужчин всю оставшуюся жизнь._ — Кай отпустил его, брезгливо тряхнул рукой и смерил Хёка своим обычным взором, как будто и не было больше с ним рядом ни единой живой души. Перепуганный до смерти конкистадор не мог отвести взгляда от спины удаляющегося Кая, только продолжал кивать – он понял.

***

В детстве Хёк боялся лошадей и не подошел бы, слишком боясь, что его лягнут, но когда Рави предложил научить его ездить верхом, так и не смог признаться в своем страхе. Рави привёл за уздечку вороную кобылу и потрепал, смеясь, за гриву – морда у кобылы была смешная и грустная, почти как у самого Рави иногда, и совсем не страшная. Хёк только вставил ногу в стремя, как кобыла дернулась, и он бы упал, но Рави вовремя подоспел. 

— Тебя подсадить? — Хёк замялся, но кивнул. Усадив его, Рави тоже сел в седло позади него, перехватив поводья. — Ты только не бойся. И не сиди ты бревном, — он ткнул ребром ладони меж лопаток Хёка. — Двигайся. 

— Куда мне ещё двигаться?

— Когда лошадь начинает ускорять шаг, подавайся немного вперед. — Рави стал наклоняться, вынуждая делать то же самое и Хёка. — На поворотах наклоняйся немного вбок. Учись чувствовать темп. 

Луговая трава бледной зеленью била по ногам, кобыла встряхивала блестящими хвостом и гривой, отгоняя мошкару, что слеталась на мальчишеский смех, как на огонь фонаря. Хёк очень долго не соглашался сесть в седло одному, и неизменно тащил за собой Рави, хотя вдвоём сидеть было неудобно. 

— Есть одна вещь, которая меня мучает, уже очень давно.

— Ха, кошмары снятся? Ты же совсем взрослый.

— Тут другое совсем. — Мерная поступь лошади заполнила тишину. — У тебя никогда не бывало, что ты делаешь что-то, знаешь, что так нельзя, но всё равно… 

— Вроде как яблоки воровать?

— Нет, не яблоки. — Хёк почувствовал, как Рави выдыхает горячий воздух ему в затылок, и поёжился.

— Ай, не делай так, щекотно же. Лучше за поводьями следи.

— Ничего с ними не станется, не бойся. — Хёк затрепыхался. — И не дергайся, а то, чего доброго…. И никому я не скажу, что ты ездить верхом боишься. Никому-никому, обещаю. И если ты ещё чего-нибудь боишься, я тоже не скажу никому. — Смех у Хёка тонкий, звонкий.

— Я тоже никому не выболтаю твои секреты. Только чтобы я знал их! 

— Хорошо, — как-то сипло отозвался Рави, словно что-то мешало говорить как обычно. 

Сейчас Хёк гнал такую же вороную кобылу, пугая прохожих, не переставая извиняться перед загнанным животным – но он просто не мог остановиться. Ветер свистел в ушах, заглушая остальное, и ему было страшно, что стоит остановиться, как всё снова обрушится на его плечи. Шипение и клокотание всё же пробивались со свистом, и был у них голос Кая; он не смог бы перевести и четверти из услышанного, но речь эта была другого рода, и чтобы понять, не нужно было говорить на языке мешика. 

Испания – государство, над которым никогда не заходит солнце, освещая площади и широкие мостовые, милосердно заглядывая в грязные переулки рынков и лачуги у самых городских стен; оно катится по холмам и оседает в гроздьях винограда, проливается летними дождями на раскалённые крыши и греет материнской любовью. Теночтитлан – государство, над которым светило повисло, прибитое кольями к небу, удерживаемое реками крови, где полуденная жара не уйдет, не оставив прежде багровое клеймо на тебе. 

Перед Хёком была дорога, ведущая из города, но даже сейчас, с колотящимся сердцем и привкусом дурмана на языке, он понимал, что не сможет в одиночку покинуть Теночтитлан. Враждебные стены сомкнулись над ним, а воды каналов и озера стали казаться темнее и глубже. Казалось, вот-вот к глазам подступят слезы, но гордость его была задета так сильно, что этого не мужского поступка он и сам бы себе уже не простил. 

Лошадь начала спотыкаться – пришлось пришпорить её и спешиться. Он стал припоминать всё, что давало ему успокоение – тёплое молоко из рук матери, пальцы сестры, вплетённые в его волосы на макушке, прохладное серебро под рубахой, терпкое вино и потрескивание костра в лагере, дружеское плечо Рави и то, как он читает обычно молитву за своего непутевого брата. Нащупав на шее кулон, Хёк сжал его в кулак. Внутри два локона, один каштановый, другой – тронутый сединой. Всё то время, что его не было в отчем доме, он ни разу его не открывал, боясь, что тогда нахлынет тоска и придется ему выть на Луну, ожидая скорейшей развязки. 

Металл нагревался, а дыхание Хёка становилось все ровнее – кое-как ему удалось вызволить из своей головы образы, заставившие поблекнуть острый взгляд принца Теночтитлана, которого он теперь ненавидел так сильно, что жаждал скорейшей расправы. Осталось меньше трёх недель – они обманут бдительность дикарей, устроят прощальный пир, и тогда всё решится. Опьянённые теночки станут легкими жертвами, а Хёку останется только держаться ближе к Каю.

***

Когда Лухань вдруг замирал и устремлял свой взгляд далеко к линии горизонта, когда в прищуре карих глаз отражалась багровая пелена небес, когда поступь становилась тише сама собой, а его сон был более чутким, чем обычно, Сюмин говорил себе – очередная война уже близко. Ещё до того, как выбиралась дата очередных Цветочных войн, до того, как гонцы приносили плохие вести, или же их головы прикатывали к воротам города, Сюмин уже точно знал, что совсем скоро им понадобятся щиты и мечи, чтобы вновь доказать свирепую отвагу воинов клана ягуаров. 

Сейчас ему хотелось уйти как можно тише, чтобы не потревожить сон Луханя, но тот уже проснулся – или не спал вовсе; дыхание его было ровным, глубоким – оно действовало как дурман, и уже этого хватало, чтобы не хотелось никуда уходить. Но рассвет был уже близко, город просыпался рано, а Сюмин не был уверен, что плащ и утренние сумерки скроют его от любопытных глаз. Ему никогда не хотелось родиться в другой семье, менее стесненной строгостью приличий, и Луханя он бы вряд ли смог представить каким-то другим, как бы ни старался. Всё было именно так, как того захотели боги – а в их правоте Сюмин не усомнится. 

— _Уже пора?_ — Лучше бы Лухань спал.

— _Совсем светло._

— _Скоро дни пойдут на убыль, и у нас будет больше времени._

— _Знаю._ — Сюмин накрыл губы Луханя своими, и после долго поцелуя всё же собрался с решимостью, чтобы уйти. На это её требовалось всегда несравнимо больше, чем на любую из битв. 

Путь к жилищу чужеземцев был недолгим, и лёгкая быстрая поступь только делала его ещё короче; совсем низко летали мелкие пташки в кронах деревьев, будто плотное серое небо давило своим пеплом на крылья, и тени вод в водостоках журчали тише обычного, отчего все мысли Сюмина звучали громче, усиленные неведомым эхо. Война уже близко – дурное предчувствие омрачило его настроение с самого утра, и было совершенно неясно, что за гроза движется к Теночтитлану. Сюмин рассчитывал подумать об этом, ожидая, когда проснутся чужеземцы, но уже по крайней мере один из них бодрствовал.

— Утро наступило для тебя необычно рано.

— Мне не спалось. 

— Почему же? 

— Я много думал и кое-что решил. А потом я стал ждать тебя, ну, чтобы сказать, что я решил. — Сюмин приподнял удивлённо брови – впервые кто-то из чужеземцев ждал его, чтобы поделиться чем-то, тем более, тайно от других. Удивительней всего было то, что этим чужеземцем был Хёк.

— Слушаю тебя.

— Не умею я говорить красиво, и давай опустим любезности – так нам будет проще понять друг друга, верно? Поговорим, как воин с воином, мужчина с мужчиной. Ты же уважаемый воин, верно? Значит, поймешь. У нас в Испании всё по-другому, и поэтому… Но здесь не Испания, хотя, кому я это говорю… — Хёк усмехнулся, затем сделал глубокий вдох, собираясь с мыслями. — У вас свои законы и свои нравы, и мы, конкистадоры, будучи людьми чести, уважали их всё время. И то, что я видел… — Мягкий, долгий взгляд Сюмина сбил его с толку – хотя этот взгляд он видел до этого сотни раз. — Я бы никому не сказал, Сюмин,— наконец, выдохнул Хёк.

Щёки Сюмина залило алым – он был уверен, что испанский воин ни слова не скажет об этом, или, по крайней мере, не глядя ему в глаза. По Хёку нельзя было сказать, собирается ли он продолжить разговор или уже произнесенные фразы были всем, что он мог выдавить из себя, но, тем не менее, Сюмин почувствовал благодарность. Он решил, что Хёк не врёт – мальчишеские запинки и решимость были для него достаточно весомой причиной считать так. 

— Ты достойный человек. — Сюмин улыбнулся Хёку, едва наклонив голову.

— И Кай... Я бы хотел и ему тоже сказать, что не стоило беспокоиться. Но не успел и, быть может, ты сам передашь ему это? Боюсь, моё общество ему не доставит удовольствия. 

— Кай – тоже достойный человек. Тебе не стоит злиться на него.

— Да уж, очень… Я хочу сказать, что он достойный человек и хороший друг. Передай ему мои извинения за то, что случилось. 

— Обязательно. — Сюмин кивнул. Его бы не обрадовала как с неба свалившаяся ярость Кая, обычно ему не свойственная, но и даже остервенелое беспокойство за него и Луханя, пеленой заволокшее взор его другу, беспокоило. Впрочем, сейчас он мог только рассказать ему об этом разговоре с Хёком и попросить не вмешиваться, задевая тем самым уже его, Сюмина, гордость. 

Он сдержал свое слово – и вечером третьего дня состоялся разговор, о котором так просил Хёк. Кай поначалу только осклабился, выслушивая про искреннее сожаление дерзкой испанской собачонки – перепуганный до смерти, тот мог бы вымаливать прощение перед кем угодно, но Сюмин продолжал настаивать, что слышал искренность в словах Хёка. Пришлось выбирать – поверить себе, своим глазам и сердцу, или же своему другу, на стороне которого так часто оказывалась правота. 

— _Я бы доверил тебе свою жизнь, Сюмин, без лишних слов. Но этому щену я не верю._ — Сюмин положил руки ему на плечи, доверительно глядя в глаза. 

— _Поверь мне. Я ни разу не ошибался в людях._

И Кай заставил себя поверить. 

***

Дни пребывания конкистадоров в Теночтитлане таяли неуловимо быстро, и командиры армии завоевателей уже отдавали приказы о сборах, подсчётах оставшихся пожитков, оружий и лошадей, словно одним ударом вычищенного до блеска башмака был разворошен не замеченный никем доселе муравейник. Лица людей светились радостью, истинное значение которой понимали только они; «добрый знак», кивали они друг другу и улыбались в бороды, не разъясняя прочим, о каких знаках идет речь. Но и мешика говорили, что небеса посылают им только добрые знаки в последнее время – чего только стоили гроздья дождевых капель, смочившие каменные плиты храма. 

Для стариков, уже долгие годы негодных в качестве воинов, самым добрым знаком была под конец окрепшая дружба с чужеземцами – и даже те, кто прежде вызывал опасное неодобрение, сами того не зная, теперь не так сильно тревожили старших, и сами могли не тревожиться за себя. Рави наблюдал, как Хёк сближается с Сюмином, и не мог понять причину – тот отвечал, что это его «прощальный подарок» ацтекам, и дребезжащие в голосе ноты беспокоили; сердце Рави терзала червоточина в помыслах Хёка и невозможность сделать хоть что-то вопреки этому. 

Рави молился всё чаще и дольше, округляя губы в посланиях Господу и мольбах о милосердии, но, сколько бы он ни просил наставить его на путь истинный, как ни искал спасительной соломинки, грех, одни мысли о грехе крепко сжали клыки на его шее, а там, на небесах, все были глухи. У него не было никакого права указывать Хёку; оправдание ему находилось так просто, что зубы сводило – раз уж сам Папа благословил их поход и призвал сеять христианство среди дикарей, не уточняя, как именно… Он же грешил несравнимо больше, и тяжесть этого греха казалась ему самой тяжкой ношей из всех возможных – как будто уже при жизни он был отправлен в ад, предав одно из чистейших чувств, любовь к брату. 

Он никогда не был рабом гордыни, осознавая ничтожность свою и греховность, вымаливая прощение у Господа, выбеливая душу исповедями и клятвами, но так и не заметил, какой сильный сорняк вырос в тени его сердца. Рави привык бороться с влечением к Хёку, с желанием жарко исцеловать ему губы, привык к этой болезненной и губительной неправильности, не смея признаться самому себе, что в этой трещине на его праведности – всё то, что он больше всего любит. Искривлённый безбожный мир, в котором он был ангелом-хранителя Хёка, единственным, кто был всегда подле него, чтобы стать для него всем, кем позволено, был единственным, на который он был согласен, и вымаливать прощение в нём стоило только для того, чтобы подземное царство не скрыло из виду Хёка языками пламени. Теперь же он злился – и не видел для того причины, теперь же ад был не вокруг, а внутри него, и разгорелся он столпом едкого дыма в разы больше прежнего, когда Хёк и Кай улыбнулись друг другу, столкнувшись, на улице, а затем поприветствовали друг друга, как лучшие друзья.

Короткие дожди просыпались на город, обещая крестьянам урожаи грядущей осенью; горячие капли словно желали просочиться под доспехи и незаметно затянуть их бурыми разводами ржавчины, но времени для этого было слишком мало, и то было слишком занято, обернувшись кольцом вокруг теночтитланского принца и юного конкистадора. Худой мир, тот, что призван быть лучше доброй ссоры, смущал Кая, и даже данное другу обещание не могло заставить его в один миг изменить своего отношения, но он утешал себя мыслями о том, что сумеет потерпеть, ведь не успеет светило взойти и десяти раз, как чужеземцы покинут стены города, но, к его удивлению, Хёк не всегда был так развязан и по-мальчишески глуп, каким хотел казаться. 

Каю думалось, что Рави было за что любить этого юнца.

Их разговоры – а их было не так уж и много, были на испанском, и Хёк смеялся порой над речами Кая, но ни разу не решился поправить, если его о том не просили. Ни на секунду между ними не пропадала преграда из однажды возникших злости и страха, а Хёк и вовсе боялся вновь разозлить каменноликого принца, который, как оказалось, умел улыбаться не только своим друзьям-ягуарам. В присутствии Сюмина им обоим было проще, но в особенности Хёку, который был искренне благодарен переводчику, во власти которого оказались не только нюансы мелодичного испанского и изворотливого науатля, но и что-то куда более неуловимое. 

Иногда Сюмин шёл вместе с ним к баракам и расспрашивал об Испании. Воину не давало покоя, что там, по словам Хёка, всё по-другому, и теперь ему хотелось знать как можно больше о стране, по рассказам больше напоминавшей другой мир, или же этот же – но измененный донельзя. Роскошные приёмы в дворцах Толедо, Севильи и Валенсии – о них Хёку любила рассказывать сестра, и теперь он, повторяя её рассказы, будто снова слышал родной голос. Или же новомодная забава знати – смотреть на бои конных рыцарей с быками, дуэль высокого человеческого разума и ярости дикого зверя, – они с Рави мечтали как-нибудь увидеть это своими глазами.

— Ты много говоришь о нём, о Рави.

— Это потому что он мой верный друг. Нет, конечно, у меня много друзей, но они не такие, как он.

— Рави – особенный человек для тебя? 

— Что за странный вопрос. — Хёк рассмеялся. 

— Я не хотел тебя смутить.

— Я не смущён! И правда, к чему этот вопрос? — Сюмин намеренно проигнорировал реплику Хёка, но затем всё же заговорил, хотя и нехотя. 

— Хммм. Просто я думаю, что ты для него очень… особенный. Тебе стоит подумать об этом, наверное. Особенный, как… — Слова повисли в воздухе, как стрекозы, едва слышно трепыхаясь на крыльях недосказанности. 

— Н-не надо. Я понял.

Хёк не хотел услышать сейчас продолжения, которое прозвучало бы как «…Лухан для меня», но и то, что он уже услышал, показалось ему бредом – впрочем, язвительный комментарий он сумел оставить при себе. Свиньи всюду находят грязь – тут же нашелся он, прогоняя дурные мысли, и лжёт всё Сюмин, или шутит, или правда в его дикарской душонке об одном всё. Слишком много их накопилось, дурных мыслей, слишком, а голова и без того гудела от странных вин и тревожных опасений, что ему не удастся осуществить свою месть. Рави… Сами собой, как по злой шутке, стали возникать в памяти обрывки старых разговоров и клятв, и самые важные – быть всегда рядом, не иметь друг от друга секретов, теперь казались грязными, непонятными, нереальными. Свиньи всюду находят грязь, и Хёку не стоит уподобляться одной из них, думать о подобной мерзости, предавая Рави – человека самой чистой души, что он когда-либо знал. Не стоит цепляться за глупую фразу – что может Сюмин знать о них? Злоба вновь ударила Хёка с бешеной силой, захлестнула, словно бушующие горькие с солью волны, обрушилась на корму, накреняя; с Сюмином он распрощался второпях, не сумев скрыть в полной мере бури чувств, отразившейся в его глазах. 

Рави – его возлюбленный друг и старший брат, и Хёк ни за что бы не усомнился в его верности и братских чувствах. И не усомнится. 

***

— _У него много имен, и «Ээкатль» не способно описать всего его могущества. Он – светило, он – ветер, дуновение которого можно прочесть в лицах близнецов. Имя его стоит произносить только с богобоязненным почтением, склоняя голову в смирении, почитая, как отца._ — Птичий щебет разносился песней по округе, вплетаясь в рассказ Кая звонкими нотками. Изредка он поглядывал на Рави, чтобы убедиться, что тот слушает его и продолжает делать записи, после чего отводил взгляд и вновь погружался в древние легенды. — _Говорят, когда-то он был человеком и даже правил мешика. Под личиной простого человека, чуть больше, чем просто раба, он возвысился столь высоко, что ослепил своих врагов, и продолжал освещать путь своим людям, даруя им – то есть нам – искусство разговаривать со звездами и оставлять послания тем, кто будет после нас. Тогда его звали Кетцалькоатлем._

— _Когда мы только ступили на эти земли, я уже слышал это имя._

— _У Кетцалькоатля была молочная кожа и огненные волосы – вы чем-то похожи на него, совсем немного, но этого хватило, чтобы некоторые жрецы приняли вас за его посланников, пришедших отомстить и вернуть ему земли._

— _А ты не думаешь, что они могут быть правы?_

— _Не все жрецы мудры._ — Кай пожал плечами. 

— _Вот как. Ты говоришь, как настоящий_ политик.

— _Это похвала?_

— _Да, принц._

— Благодарю. — Рави рассеяно улыбнулся и уткнулся в свою книжицу, избегая взглядов Кая, готовый записывать дальше. 

Уже несколько дней с Хёком творилось что-то неладное – в присутствии Рави его взгляд иногда становился будто стеклянным, пустым, и сам Хёк тогда казался ему чужим, хотя рука все так же приветливо ложилась ему на плечо, улыбка была широкой и доброй, нос вздернутым, а шутки – острыми, как острие шпаги. Ожидание дня, когда наконец раскроются все карты, мучило его, и неясные перемены в брате делали тревогу несносной, сводили с ума, а каждая секунда отдавалась гулким эхом колокольного звона меж висков. Оставалось менее двух дней до кровавой резни.

***

Нежные облака ибериса стелились по зелёному лугу-небу, расползались тающими снегами; пурпурные и голубые васильки покачивались на ветру, не боясь сломать стеблей; Рави задремал на траве, подальше от простеньких, но нарядных цветов, прикрывая глаза рукавом. Время для него будто замерло, и он не смог бы сказать, как давно его припекает солнечными лучами – несколько минут или целые часы. Звенел женский смех – проходящие мимо девушки были ему знакомы, но они, скорее всего, не заметили бы его сейчас, и поэтому можно было себе позволить и дальше валяться в траве, думая о всякой ерунде, слушая обрывки разговора – а иначе не получалось, разве что если заткнуть себе уши. 

Ноготки – это символ постоянства в любви, на ноготках ворожить нужно, если верности ищешь – тараторила одна из девушек, пока голос её не стал для Рави всё дальше и глуше. Ворожба – глупости какие; можно ли было думать, что это поможет? И всё равно интересно было, как ноготки эти выглядят, и как это постоянство выглядит – вряд ли уж очень примечательно, это давно он понял, только говорить никому нельзя, даже Хёку, особенно Хёку, которого черти носят невесть где, или матушка снова ругается. Ветер у Хёка в голове, и у Рави пусть тоже так будет, чтоб уносил далеко-далеко все его мысли, пусть только о цветах и останутся, невозможных и, скорее всего, некрасивых даже.

А среди луговых цветов – пурпурных, голубых и белых, совсем недалеко от Рави, рыжими пятнами цвели ноготки. 

_«Я, певец, начинаю песню, цветы вам дарю я – в них наслаждение, счастье на этой земле»,_ – шипение и стрекот музыкальных инструментов заставили вздрогнуть сумерки и затаиться полуночный мрак, скрывший до поры до времени кинжалы и шпаги. _«Я – Иойонцин: жажду цветов я, я распеваю цветущие песни, жажду содружества, жажду союза, я, распевая, цветущие песни, страстно жажду цветов»,_ – голос поющего гимн поднимался с языками кострового пламени к небу, становясь все сильнее и громче. Мутные вина ацтеков были почти нетронуты конкистадорами или разбавлены водой – но и без того они были развязны и веселы, и пьянило их больше ожидание скорой развязки, чем чарки с дикарским пойлом. 

Рави, думая о том, сколько крови прольется этой ночью, напротив, пил куда больше обычного, словно мог бы утопить в этом свои совесть, трусость и отчаяние. Что же, будь что будет – на то воля Господа, и это Его длань повелела свершиться задуманному. Захмелев с непривычки слишком быстро, он так и не смог ощутить лёгкость и глуповатой радости; грудь будто бы сдавило каменными плитами – дышал он тяжело и медленно, тихо всматриваясь в лица сидящих рядом. В каждом из них ему виделся отпечаток скорой смерти – и те, кто не полягут сегодня, как воины, в битве, оставят здесь души взамен на горы золота, и то, если не растеряли их прежде. 

До полнолуния оставалось еще несколько ночей, но казалось, что он никогда его не увидит; и всё же, было светло, а Рави вдруг стало страшно увидеть своё отражение в глади вина – вдруг и его чело отмечено прикосновением скорейшей смерти? Нащупав на шее шнурок с крестиком, он крепко зажал его в ладони, повторяя очередную молитву. Хёк был весел, но от Рави не скрылось, каким серьезным был его взгляд. Он повторял: «Сожалею за злости мои, единственно ради Твоей любви, будь милостив ко мне грешному», но смятение и ужас – из-за ночного пира, из-за разлагающих его чувств – не покидали ни на секунду, и небеса были так же глухи, как и прежде. 

А Хёка уже давно била мелкая дрожь от волнения, что сегодня он сможет наконец расквитаться с Каем, или даже со всем этим чертовым городом, который он успел возненавидеть всем сердцем. Каждое новое утро он встречал с мыслями об этом моменте, но теперь не ощущал ни восторга, ни умиротворения, только мысль, как рыбина, выброшенная на берег, билась внутри него – как у него всё получится? Не было у него ничего, кроме необузданного желания осуществить свою месть, и острого клинка – но Хёк был молод и горяч сердцем, а потому для него и этого было достаточно. 

Теночки, пьянея, становились отрешёнными и бродили, как сомнамбулы, за исключением поющих и танцующих – те словно вобрали в себя жизни всего народа, и в песне одного человека была сотня, и в танце двоих человек была тысяча. Крутиться возле Кая весь вечер Хёку казалось опасным, но в страхе, что загнанный в силки зверь вырвется, он решился всё же стать его тенью, а затем и увлечь подальше от шумного пиршества. 

Всклокоченные, рваные тучи то прятали лунный диск, затирая звезды, то раскрывали его снова; в глазах Кая нельзя было разглядеть сейчас росяного блеска, но выглядел он окрылённым чем-то неведомым, с едва заметной улыбкой – хмель разлился и по его жилам. Он смотрел, как мерцает в небе Белый Облачный Змей, и если бы Хёк посмотрел туда же, увидел бы путеводную Полярную звезду, накрепко прибитую к небесному куполу. 

— _Здесь дышится легче, но, может, мы вернемся к остальным, или беседа не может ждать? Я удивлен, но… Ты решил попрощаться со мной так? Это довольно трогательно._

— Знать бы, что ты там бормочешь, хах. Испанский, _принц_ , на испанском, пожалуйста.

— _Хорошо, я сделаю тебе такое одолжение._ — Кай усмехнулся, но совсем не злобно. — Так что тебе нужно?

— Я… Я не знаю. — Добродушно пожимая плечами, Хёк нервно сглатывал комья в горле, стараясь придумать хоть что-нибудь. Понимая, что вот-вот может закончить то, к чему шел последние недели, он нервно выжидал самого подходящего момента, словно иначе все испортилось. — Я хотел подарить тебе свой кинжал. — Он потянулся отстегивать с пояса цепочку, на которой держался подарок, и торопливо расправившись с этим, протянул его, держа на раскрытых ладонях.

— Оставь его лучше себе, — покачал головой Кай. 

— Нет же, прими, это подарок. 

— Не стоит оставлять воина без его оружия. — Кай улыбнулся конкистадору, отодвигая предложенный кинжал, но Хёк продолжал настаивать, и даже сделал шаг вперед, оказываясь теперь так близко, что без труда бы услышал и самое тихое дыхание. 

— Прими мой подарок, _принц_.

Как странно прозвучала эта фраза, когда Хёк обхватил рукоять кинжала рукой, намереваясь, по-видимому, вернуть его на законное место, на пояс. Но Хёк медлил, а принц продолжал улыбаться – даже тогда, когда Хёк вдруг резко вытянул руку вперед, вонзив кинжал ему в живот. Это оказалось сложнее, чем думалось Хёку, и когда клинок неохотно поддался стремлению вынуть его из сочащейся кровью плоти, он запаниковал. Задрожали губы, побелели пальцы, и лицо его было серым, как небо – совсем как у Кая, продолжавшего стоять пока слишком твердо. Принц Теночтитлана провожал свою последнюю ночь молчаливо и гордо. Наверное, это стоило нечеловеческих усилий, подумал Хёк и, закрыв глаза, чтобы не стыдиться ещё больше своего бесчестия, принялся бежать прочь, надеясь только, что он правда убил Кая.

 _«Весна лишь на миг одаряет цветами, так наслаждайтесь же ими, люди»,_ – разносилось повсюду, и нельзя было разобрать, все ли это одна нескончаемая песня, или ветром уже были разметены по-новому ноты. Сколько часов, минут оставалось до того, как будет подан условный сигнал, по которому засверкают шпаги и собравшийся здесь цвет Теночтитлана будет принесен в жертву новому миру? Из поля зрения Рави пропал его возлюбленный брат, и как бы он не вглядывался в ночь, не видел там знакомых черт. Ноги сами несли его на поиски, и завели не то в чащу, не то в какой-то сад – какими бы зарослями это ни было, повсюду чувствовалась враждебность. Хёка нельзя было оставлять без присмотра, и теперь Рави казнил себя за это, выкрикивая его имя; ответом служили только шорохи и отовсюду звучащий смех конкистадоров – от него нельзя было скрыться. 

— Хёк! Хёк! — От каменных улиц веяло холодом; они насмехались над Рави, он точно знал это – как и то, что и прочие насмехаются над ним, и выносить это – его доля, и ничего с этим не сделать. — Хёк, да где же ты вечно бродишь?! — Он огрызался в сумрак, и сумрак отвечал ровно то, что Рави хотел слышать. 

— Рави… — Хёк, словно привидение, явился из ниоткуда. Невозможно было понять, что в нём не так, и Рави сам побледнел, когда к нему вдруг пришла догадка – и на брате его отныне поставлена несмываемая печать смерти, и это только начало грозы, что разразится сегодня. 

— Не надо ничего говорить, мальчик мой. – По-отечески прижав к себе Хёка, он не заметил, как слезы покатились из глаз. Слишком мало времени – и он словно загнанная лошадь, не видящая ничего, кроме того, что перед ней. А перед Рави был только Хёк, и тот – не более, чем сизая дымка, совсем мутная из-за пелены на глазах. – Что бы ни случилось, я на твоей стороне, Хёк, только на твоей.

— Я сделал это…

— Да, мальчик мой, да, Хёк, всё хорошо…

— Я убил его. — Рави только крепче прижал Хёка к себе, вдыхая запах самого родного человека, пусть даже смрад ненавистной ему смерти стремился перебить его.

— Да, и ещё много смертей будет сегодня, так что не страшно, Хёк, не грусти, ладно? Он же просто дикарь, он все равно должен был умереть, так ведь…

— Что ты говоришь такое! — С выкриком Хёка будто что-то ухнуло и провалилось в глубокий колодец, и когда он оттолкнул Рави, задыхаясь от возмущения, стыда, страха и виной отчего-то перед сестрой и матерью, что-то важное окончательно утонуло, не оставив за собой даже всплеска воды.

— Что… я говорю? — Вопрос был задан самому себе, и только взгляд Рави блуждал, ища, за что бы уцепиться, в чем бы найти ответ. — Я же сказал – я на твоей стороне, и всегда буду, потому что ты – жизнь моя, и иначе не надо. Сколько я молился и просил у Господа, чтобы без тебя мне жилось, но нем Он и глух, а теперь я Нему глух, понимаешь? — Теперь Рави и вовсе не мог сдержать слез и, упав на колени перед братом своим, стал исповедоваться ему. — Ты – брат мой, жизнь моя, мои рай и ад, единственный святой образ, которому я способен молиться так же искренно, как если бы снова был ребенком. Грешен я, Хёк, перед тобой виноват и грешен, но нет мне пути назад.

Хёк не мог пошевелиться – а ведь ему хотелось заткнуть себе уши, никогда не сворачивать в эту сторону и не слышать плача Рави; так мерзко ему было на душе, как если бы он не только принца убил, но и Рави тоже, не заметив того. Как будто ушат, полный грязи, пролили на него, и он стоял, принявши этот позор, растерянный и одинокий, как никогда прежде, слишком несчастный, чтобы как-то утешить брата, к которому и не знал, как теперь относиться. Нужно было перебороть себя или то, что мешало ему быть собой и обнять Рави как прежде, в минуты нежности, редкой для мальчишек, но ни руки, ни ноги не гнулись, как следует, так что каждое движение было чужим и диким. 

— Я… Я не знаю, что делать, Рави, я… правда не знаю. — Гладить теперь Рави по всклокоченным рыжим волосам было странно, словно что-то могло дурное от этого случиться, но Хёк всё равно делал это и искал слова, которыми мог успокоить истерзанное сердце друга, хотя сам только что не мог найти в себе сил. — Всё это пройдет обязательно, и будет как раньше. — Рави рассмеялся.

— Ничего не пройдет, Хёк. — Смех Рави становился всё громче и горше; облик его принял совершенно новое выражение, и сам он будто светился – но не ангельским светом, а чем-то, внушавшим сейчас Хёку страх. — Чем ты убил его, Хёк, чем? – В ту же секунду Рави нащупал на поясе Хёка кинжал, наспех обтертый от крови. Он смотрел на него с ненавистью, и Хёку показалось, что это всё же праведность Рави взяла верх, но и взгляд, обращенный затем на него, был не менее зол. Если обнять Рави снова, как это делала с ним сестра, когда он дулся, он, быть может, успокоится – так думал Хёк; он подался вперёд, но встретил лишь острие того самого кинжала, которым неловко заколол теночтитланского принца. Он даже не понял толком, что произошло – только ночь стала вдруг очень тёмной – и Рави больше не видно.

Поток слёз был нескончаемым – ах, если бы можно было выплакать так всю грязь свою, чтобы по водостокам унесло её далеко-далеко, размыло и рассеяло, пока не останется внутри только чистота. Там, на празднике, звенели бубенцы и кто-то бил в барабаны, пока по молчаливому знаку не оборвалась музыка мешика одновременно с тем, как обрывались их жизни под лязганье метала и сотни проклятий, шлепавшихся с телами на землю. 

Кто-то из конкистадоров, расправившись со «своими» мешика, отправился выискивать на улицах Теночтитлана новых жертв – пусть торжество испанских завоевателей реками крови заполонит город до самых краёв его стен, – и наткнулся на Рави, сидящего на земле. На коленях у него лежал Хёк, из груди которого так и торчала рукоять кинжала; только она и говорила о свершившемся убийстве – крови было совсем мало, всего пару капель распустилось лепестками на груди юного конкистадора.

— Они убили его своим же кинжалом. — Голос Рави был совсем глухим и бесцветным. – Он защищался, но они его убили. – Конкистадор злобно сплюнул.

— Грязные свиньи! Мы отомстим за него.

— Господь всемогущий и всепрощающий, он отомстит за него, — пробормотал Рави, пряча взгляд. 

— Вставай, вставай, сейчас не время скорбеть… — Конкистадор взялся уж было поднимать Рави, но тот только раздраженно отмахнулся. 

— Я сам. Ты иди только, а я пока унесу его отсюда… Чего ему тут, бедному, валяться… Я сам. 

Повсюду опьяненные винами ацтеки засыпали навечно и тянули за собой в Подземный мир конкистадоров – наточенные копья вонзались в животы и головы, и Лухань с Сюмином, стоя спина к спине, даже без звериных раскрасок, клыков и шкур ягуаров были свирепы с теми, кто обманул их доброту, и мало было тех, кто успевал сказать лицу вечной ночи последние слова благодарности, прощения или ненависти – даже хрипы обрывались резко, сносимые ветром. В Теночтитлане началась война.

***

Обычно после автограф-сессий у Ким Воншика очень болела рука: предплечье не переставало ныть иногда даже по нескольку дней, а пальцев он не чувствовал вовсе. Лица мельтешили так часто, что даже если бы он хотел, не запомнил и каждого десятого, а ведь с каждым нужно было поздороваться, пожать руку, узнать имя и выдумать надпись; их было всего две – «с благодарностью от Ким Воншика» и «с наилучшими пожеланиями, Ким Воншик» – на большее его уже не хватало. Но, пока что все были довольны, и романист, оставив последнюю роспись на сегодня, снял со спинки стула пиджак, попрощался с персоналом и пошел в сторону стоянки – наконец-то можно было прийти домой, почувствовать надёжность этой крепости и отдохнуть от всего. 

Редактор уже интересовался, когда он приступит ко второй работе – такие расспросы уже оскомину Воншику набили, и он отвечал, после заминки обычно, что творческие планы у него есть, и это, возможно, станет продолжением первого романа, ведь, по крайней мере, на начальном этапе наработки позволяют. Так-то оно и было, но черновики, исписанные вдоль и поперёк, не приносили удовлетворения. Сколько бы он не смотрел на них – войны, клятвы, новые встречи и новые лица, за которыми скрывались всё те же сущности, – ничего не выходило. Можно даже сказать, что он чувствовал себя медведем на рыбной ловле, не вовремя ударяющим по воде, чтобы зацепить очередную рыбину – пожалуй, ему нужно было ещё немного времени, чтобы подобраться как следует к своей задумке. 

Ещё не дописана финальная работа для университета, и пусть ему и намекнули, что не будет большой трагедией, если он использует материал из своего романа, идея казалась ему сомнительной. Ну не может быть так, чтобы ему спустили с рук это, и протекторат такой – ненадёжная штука. Правда, это не было таким уж и страшным для Воншика – разгребёт, решит, успеет. Привык успевать, наловчился, а значит, и в этот раз будет так же.

Дома его ждали голодные аквариумные рыбки, вчерашний ужин в холодильнике и пара нерешённых вопросов, неизменно встречающих его молчанием, ожидая в одном из ящиков стола. Воздух был спёртым – и пусть холодно, а пришлось открывать окно. Сразу захотелось залить в себя горячей воды с привкусом чая, и Воншик даже включил чайник, только очнулся он уже с банкой пива в руке и телевизионным пультом в другой, переключая каналы в поисках чего-нибудь относительно годного. По ящику по какому-то удивительному совпадению на одном из каналов транслировался «Апокалипсис» Гибсона – близко.

Чайник был забыт, рыбки – покормлены, а окно снова закрыто. Пивная банка провалялась в холодильнике с неделю, и теперь её было больно даже в руках держать, так морозило. Вкус приятно ложился на язык и вообще такое времяпрепровождение немного расслабило Воншика. Он даже пошел доставать из ящика стола тетради: одна в твердом переплете, с несколькими пластиковыми разделителями – самое то для конспектов, вторая – сшитые распечатки отсканированных страниц. Его пальцы все ещё помнили, как страшно было прикасаться к потрёпанной кожаной обложке и как страницы пахли особым раствором, не позволяющим истлеть слишком быстро. Запрос на электронную копию перевода и краска в принтере, которая закончилась в самый неподходящий момент.

Он не раз задумывался над тем, что его так зацепило в записях этого современника завоевательных походов в Мексику. Наверное, ощущение, что все те строки уже давно были в его голове, а тогда, с находкой, каким-то чудом обрели форму. Из дневниковых заметок о трудностях похода, легендах ацтеков, собраниях конкистадоров, личных разговоров и попросту мыслей – таких личных, что неловко читать, он строил в голове целые схемы, представлял город и этих людей. Слишком мало было о них, чтобы понять, какими они были на самом деле, но вполне достаточно, чтобы придумать за них целую жизнь. Возможно, то, что придумал он, было лучше их реальной участи, ну или… достойнее? 

Одной банки пива было слишком мало, чтобы почувствовать хоть что-то, отдаленно напоминающее состояние опьянения. В холодильнике больше ничего не было, а выходить из дома не хотелось так отчаянно, что и хороший пинок не помог бы. Решение нашлось быстро – можно же просто пойти спать, вдруг даже получится уснуть.

Лунный свет беспардонно лез в окно, выбеливая один из углов спальни Воншика. «Как странно», думалось ему, «ведь это тот самый свет, что лился на землю в ту ночь». Она часто ему снилась, эта кульминационная сцена романа – он так долго над ней бился, обдумывая каждую строчку, что сам не удивлялся такому эффекту. Воншику всё казалось, что какую-то важную часть он забыл. Не рассказал. Стыдливо умолчал. Несмотря на хвалебные отзывы, он был недоволен финалом – слишком неправильно, глупо, и не стоило идти на поводу у исторической достоверности. Но найденные записи были исповедью, и было бы совсем гадко проигнорировать это. 

Ещё когда он только познакомился с записями, задавал себе вопрос – почему всё закончилось именно так? Неужели это был единственный выход? Дойти до грани, самолично загнать себя туда, откуда нет выхода и оборвать всё. Воншик мог только предполагать, что творилось в душе у Рави, и это было ужасно. Сам он не мог похвастать такими страстями в жизни, хотя, какое тут «хвастать». У него могли бы быть братья – двое, оба старше его, но обоих вышкребли из утробы матери по её же просьбе. Потом она решилась родить Воншика, а вскоре отказалась от него. Подростком он думал, что братьям повезло больше. Отец – да кем он вообще был? И дальше как-то у него с людьми не задалось, словно чурались они его. Всё так, по мелочи – приятели, приятели приятелей и просто те, чьи имена помнишь по чистой случайности. Воншик был слишком одиноким, чтобы позволить себе просто думать о том, как это – убить своими руками любимого человека.

А может, так он и жил все эти годы – убивая любимых людей. Не кинжалом, ядом или другим оружием, разве что нежеланием видеть подле себя кого-то. В этом он был не лучше матери – и осознавать это было довольно горько. Но осознать проблему – не значит приблизиться к её решению, что бы там не говорили психологи. Можно подумать, в их интересах всеобщее душевное здоровье – кого же тогда разбирать им по винтикам, или просто скрашивать дни в кабинетах с кожаными диванами, выслушивая забавные, наверное, истории. 

Роман писался Воншиком быстро, почти второпях – без какой-либо важной причины, просто чтобы не потерять. С каждым днём всё навязчивей становилась для него идея, что Рави хотел казнить свою греховность, в которой винил Хёка, ну и себя наказать. Слишком уж ему не хотелось думать, что тот просто ополоумел. Или всё же во всем оказались виноваты дурманящие вина – ацтеки много чего в них подмешивали, от ядов до наркотиков, спаивая ими нежеланных гостей. Голова от этого раскалывалась, хотя кому лучше знать, как не автору, что и как в его истории?

Но Воншик не чувствовал «Конкистадора» своим, скорее, автор принадлежал своему детищу. Не замечал он раньше за собой паранойи, любви к мистическим событиям, ведь всегда старался смотреть на вещи рационально, ну и сквозь призму религии. Первое требует уверенности и фактов, второе – искренней веры, и вообще непонятно, как это в нём без труда сочеталось, и всё же возникающие из-за романа мысли никак не удавалось переварить. Было что-то фатальное для него в «Конкистадоре». «Хватит об этом», сказал себе Воншик. Молился он, хоть и будучи добропорядочным католиком, нечасто – разве что в минуты уж слишком сильного отчаяния. Сейчас ничего такого он не чувствовал.

Сон просто прикрыл Воншику веки чёрной вуалью, оборвав все размышления без предупреждений. Поначалу это был очень спокойный сон, редкость для него в последнее время, когда поутру чувствуешь, что уже много часов ничто не тревожило, и стрелки часов тикали медленнее обычного. Без поисков знаков и самоанализа, после которого неизменно чувствуешь себя хуже, и только ровное дыхание до самой зари, пока не начинаешь медленно просыпаться, рискуя застрять в дрёме, похожей на бред – совсем как Воншик в этот раз. Рассвет ещё не ввалился в комнату, но Воншик уже беспокойно ворочался – ему снился едва уловимый травяной запах васильков и ноготков, и ещё целые корзины цветов, от которых щекотало нос; он слышал фырканье лошадей и чьи-то голоса; огни костров грели ему ладони, и затем их холодил металл оружия. Вокруг было множество теней, и каждая говорила что-то своё; губы теней не шевелились, но Воншик все равно слышал их. 

От беззвучного шепота шелестели на столе страницы оставленных тетрадей – одной в твёрдом переплете, идеальной для ведения конспектов, другой – являвшейся подшивкой распечаток, и ещё нескольких – такие же распечатки, но ничего общего с Мексикой, Теночтитланом или жадными до золота завоевателями. Со страниц лилась музыка на пластинках, пахло порохом и сыпались засушенные бабочки, и не было ничего у этого общего с тенями. Ведь написанная история и те, что, быть может, будут написаны – не о них, а _о нём._

***

Должно быть, всё внутри трепещет, когда несёшь редактору толстую рукопись, прижимая её к груди и ругаясь на так некстати начавшуюся морось – а зонта-то и нет, но Ким Воншик был избавлен от подобного рода опыта. Всего один клик на «отправить», и электронный вариант рукописи тут же оказался в другой части Сеула, у его самого первого читателя. Почему-то была уверенность, что тому понравится – и тут дело и в том, что Воншик сам был доволен работой, и в том, что за последнее время его уверенность в себе окрепла. Она бы ему сейчас не помешала – ведь продолжения писать сложнее. 

Ответа стоило ждать через несколько дней, не раньше, и чтобы не изводить себя ежечасной проверкой электронной почты – вдруг, переоценил себя, – он решил прогуляться. Шёл Воншик с чувством, что он молод, полон мыслей, и вообще, дипломированный историк и, к тому же, известный романист, которого иногда узнают на улицах. Очень редко, но это всегда приятно. Этот взгляд он бы ни с чем не спутал – сначала легкое замешательство, что-то в духе «где же я мог его видеть?», затем неуверенность, он или не он – вдруг показалось, а затем – взгляд, которым смотрят на уже знакомых. Хотелось в такие моменты замереть, чтобы не спугнуть. Теперь Ким Воншик писал не по случайности и не в стол, а для других – и такие встречи хорошо на него влияли.

Вот и сейчас – высокий, худой парнишка бросил на него случайный взгляд, а спустя секунду ещё один, подольше. Большие глаза, пожалуй, немного женские губы, вот что отметил Воншик, а ещё скулы, резко выдающиеся на изнурённом лице; подбородок этого парнишки тонул в безразмерном белом шарфе, да и вообще одет он был не по погоде. «Или он после болезни, или мерзляк, что тоже в какой-то степени болезнь», решил про себя Воншик, теперь с внимательностью относившийся к окружающему его миру, подмечая любую деталь, которая может ему пригодиться.

— Вы – автор того романа, «Конкистадора»? — Голос прозвучал довольно твердо, даже слишком для вопроса.

— Да, это я. Ким Воншик, рад знакомству… Вы прочитали мою книгу? Мне очень приятно.

— А Вы подпишете? У меня она с собой, минуту… Хакён, достань книгу из моей сумки! — Воншик только и заметил сейчас, что в нескольких шагах от них кто-то болтался; он поклонился, но ему ответили только торопливым формальным кивком – и ладно. Экземпляр романа быстро перекочевал ему в руки, и даже ручка нашлась. Воншик уставился на парнишку – надо же знать, кому подписывает. — Для Хан Санхёка.

— Хорошо. — Ровно, как под линейку, Воншик стал выводить благодарность Хан Санхёку, и зачем-то добавил «не болей». — Надеюсь, вы прочитаете мой следующий роман. — В ответ ему пожали плечами, мол, там видно будет.

Воншик распрощался с повстречавшимся ему читателем и отправился дальше по своим делам, которые и не делами вовсе были. С каждым его шагом всё дальше и тише становилась перепалка Санхёка с другом:

— Давай сюда её, чего тяжести таскать будешь. Тебе нельзя.

— Мне много чего нельзя, на самом деле. Знаешь, твое нытье мне тоже нельзя слушать – я в этом отчего-то уверен, даже более чем, дорогой мой друг.

— Лучше бы тебе на дерзость операцию сделали… Ой. — Санхёк криво улыбнулся.

— Да ладно, можешь даже попытаться съязвить, что мне задели в сердце участок, отвечающий за доброту и толерантность, или ты можешь быть ещё остроумнее? Ну, правда, Ха-хён, не смотри ты так на меня, матери хватает. Живой же. — Санхёк открыл книгу и перевернул пару страниц, посмотреть, что там ему понаписали. Ожидал он чего-то длинного, с восхвалениями автора самому себе, ну или простого ленивого росчерка – этот писака всё казался ему не очень приятным типом, хотя роман у него правда неплохой был. В больнице у Санхёка было достаточно времени на чтение, даже если всего по пару страниц в день, вот и осилил. Но надпись его удивила – и совершенно здоровое сердце ударилось о грудную клетку сильнее, чем надо, и на секунду Санхёк почувствовал, что слышит лязг оружия и сквозь слёзы произнесенное глухо «аминь».


End file.
